monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 2 - The Cat of the Cave
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 1 - This is the Life Note: There is some mature language in this chapter. Just a bit, but if it has to be changed, I'll be happy to. Now without further delay, here is chapter two! Enjoy! Deep in the hole, Kreuz began looking through his bag, using what little light he has. “Perfect”, he mutters as he pulls out a stick that he can use for a torch. As he attempts to light it, he hears a sound come from the darkness. He jumps as the torch finally lit, and nervously starts trying to find an exit. Deeper into the cave, Kreuz begins to grow increasingly paranoid as he hears more noises. They are starting to sound more clear. The noises are almost like a shuffling sound. Kreuz turns a corner, and as he does, some rubble falls from the ceiling and onto his head. He slowly looks up as he can almost make out a small shape. No, a few small shapes. He lifts the torch more to get a better look, and as he does, multiple Giggis fall from the ceiling. Kreuz screams as he drops his torch and begins flailing around, Giggis falling off left and right. He drops to the ground and starts to roll around to get them off. It would’ve been a good idea, had he not rolled over the lit torch as well, catching part of his pants on fire. He lets out a shrill scream as he rolls around more to try to put out the fire. Luckily for Kreuz, the fire goes out without injury, though part of his underwear is exposed now. He notices the Giggis are also gone, and he lets out a sigh of both relief and frustration. Kreuz sits down again to try and compose himself. Kreuz has long since lost track of time as he finally stood up to try and continue his trek out of the cave. But as he began again, he heard another noise. “I swear, it better not be more Giggis”, he thought to himself. He tried to ignore the noise and keep moving this time. But he slowly began to realize it was getting closer. He had no choice but to move toward it if he wanted to get out. After a bit more walking, the noise was getting clearer and clearer. It almost sounded like a pickaxe hitting against the rocks. A miner perhaps? Could this be the break Kreuz needed? Getting excited that he could be saved, he started to run. The sound was getting louder and he started to shout, “Hey, is someone down here!?” He hears a response echo, “Who’s there? Where are you?” It sounded very close. Before Kreuz could yell again, he tripped over something and crashed to the ground. He began to look around as he sat up. He hit his shin on something, it had to be a noticeable size. But he saw nothing. It was then he heard a muffled yell from under him. He quickly got up to reveal a Melynx. Kreuz scrambled to help it up. “Hey, are you ok?” He asked. The Melynx started swatting at his arm as he picked it up, and he dropped it. The cat fell face first into the dirt, and quickly got back up, brushing the dirt off. “Hey, what’s the big idea asshole!?” Kreuz was taken aback by the way this Melynx talked. It sounded like a gruff man, and it is really abnormal for these Lynians. Kreuz just stared at him. The Melynx was getting slightly aggravated. “What, you never seen a talking cat? Give me a break pal”, he said. Kreuz finally snapped out of it and began to speak, “Sorry, just didn’t expect you to sound like that.” Kreuz looked down and noticed a pickaxe, and looked back at the Melynx. He asked, “Were you the one mining?” The Melynx seemed to perk up as he answered, saying “Yes! And I have found nothing for who knows how long. It’s about time you come for me”. Kreuz became a tad confused at the cat’s answer. “Come for you? I wasn’t even supposed to be down here. I fell in a hole, and I'm just trying to find my way out”. The Melynx’s ears drooped at the realization that Kreuz wasn’t who the cat thought he was. The Melynx explained that he was sent mining down here and became lost. He wasn’t sure how long ago it was, but it was long enough to where the poor cat had to survive on Bnahabras, Giggis, and questionable cave water. “So i guess i should help you, huh?” Kreuz said. “Alright, let's go.” The Melynx hopped up onto his shoulder excitedly and yelled, “Forward human!” Kreuz cut him a look and the cat slid down his arm and apologized. As they began walking Kreuz simply said “Ow”, as when the cat had slid down his arm, it had become scratched. Further down the cave, the torch Kreuz had began to dim. “Oh great” he said in an annoyed tone. “Don’t worry” the Melynx began, “I have night vision! I can easily lead us out”. Kreuz simply responded saying “Oh really”. After a brief pause, the cat just said “No”. Kreuz knew if he did have night vision, he probably wouldn’t be lost. The path ended at a lake. A dead end? “Looks like a dead end” the cat said. Kreuz was about to nod in agreement until something caught his eye. He looked in the water and noticed light! “Look! All we have to do is swim.” The Melynx began to panic slightly, saying “A-are you s-sure about that? Can’t we just, I-I don’t know, not swim?” Kreuz just grabbed the Lynian as he jumped into the water. The Melynx was obviously not a fan of swimming, as was flailing and trying to scream. Kreuz tried to just carry on, for if he stopped now with the state this cat was in, he would surely drown. Almost there. He looked over to make sure that Melynx was still kicking, which he was. They reached the surface and Kreuz climbed out of the water, just tossing the Melynx onto the ground. The poor Lynian was coughing and choking on water. Kreuz stepped on him a bit to help try and get some of the water out, and the Melynx spat straight up at Kreuz’s face. He jumped back in disgust. “UGH!, COME ON!” The cat sat up and shook. Kreuz wiped his face and looked down at him, angrily saying “Are you fucking kidding me, you were lost and the exit was right there?” “Ok, so i must’ve gone in circles” the cat said back to him. Kreuz responded, “There were no circles! It was literally a straight path! If you were sent down there to mine, how did you get lost anyway?” The Melynx sheepishly smiled and began to confess, saying “Ok so being a lost miner sounds a bit better than being tossed down a hole by your ex-buddies”. Kreuz sighed and facepalmed. The two began walking back to Otro village, until Kreuz began saying, “Why are you following me?” The cat said “Well, you saved my life. Twice. One from the cave, and one from drowning. So I am now in debt to you”. Kreuz looks unamused. “I didn’t really save you,” he said. “The exit was right there. I just dragged you along”. “Well it’s good enough for me, Master”. Kreuz cringed slightly at being referred to like that. “You can just call me Kreuz. If you have to come with me, fine. But you better be able to help with hunting”. The cat was excited to be joining him. “Oh, guess I should give you my name too. It’s Feylynx”. Kreuz just looked at him. “Feylynx the Melynx? That sounds...er...ridiculous.” Feylynx got angry with that comment. “Well what kind of name is Kreuz!? ‘Oh look at me I’m Kreuz, let me take a cruise because my name is Kreuz’”, the Melynx said in a mocking tone. Kreuz began to get annoyed with this and said “Ok, whatever. I’m sorry. Just don’t steal from my friends, or anyone for that matter, and we’ll be fine”. Feylynx seemed offended and began stating, “Hey, racist guy, I’m half Felyne”. “I’m not racist, Melynx’s just always steal. And half Felyne? Really?” Kreuz responded. He isn’t buying it, but he really doesn’t care much about that either. They finally reached the village when they noticed an enormous boat that’s painted blue and white, with some gold details. “What is that doing here?” Kreuz asked. Feylynx questioned his surprise, asking, “It’s an island. How else will people get here?” Kreuz explained that Otro Village is a pretty unknown village, and for a boat of that size and that important looking to be here of all places, it’s unusual. “C’mon Feylynx, lets go see whats up. Something tells me i don’t wanna be involved, but I’m going to have to”. “You got it Master”, Feylynx responded. As they make their way to the center of the village, Kreuz can be heard yelling, “STOP CALLING ME THAT!” MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 3 - The Hyper Hypnoc Category:Werequaza86 Category:Fan Fiction